


Q is for Question.

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Q a few days to realise he was a genius with access to every surveillance technique available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is for Question.

He had been thinking about it for a while, thinking, mulling, cogitating.

He'd even made a list of the pros and cons, but all the cons seemed to be on Q’s side, he had gotten no nearer to a decision.

He couldn’t help think about it. Every assignment seemed to make it worse, the feeling of wanting to be home was overwhelming.

He’d returned from Paris, Singapore and even Reykjavik lately, all the assignments meant only one thing, he would be away from the man he loved.

Who knew what would happen when he was away? What if he didn’t return?

The question wouldn’t help of course not if he died. He’d never thought about it before.

Who would have cared until now.

Now he was loved, everything was different. 

He had walked the streets and even the rooftop on a few occasions, thinking.

It had first crossed his mind after the fiasco in South America when the young agent died.

Then he had been nudged along little by little.

Q’s family accepting him into their lives, making him welcome.

Q himself dropping the words.” Brother in law.” when he had helped Q’s errant brother.

He had almost decided. Then another question came as to where exactly this would happen.

He didn’t think Q would appreciate a banner on an aeroplane or a message on a big screen at a football match.

More thinking required.

It had taken a few days before Q noticed something was wrong.

James was the same loving man at home, they ate dinner together and lay on the sofa reading or watching TV and they still made love but it felt as if James was somewhere else.

He had stopped coming down to take Q out for lunch, indeed while they were at work he barely saw James.

It took him another couple of days to remember he was a highly intelligent computer genius who had access to every surveillance technique available.

He began watching 007 at lunchtime. The first day Bond had paced the roof for an hour before returning down stairs.

He had met no one and hadn’t even used his phone.

The second day Bond walked along the embankment. Q followed him with the traffic cams but again he spoke to no one.

The third day, Bond seem to have more of a purpose and walked to Trafalgar Square before calling in at the café where he had prevented a robbery.

Q watched on the cameras but no one came out of the café who could have anything to do with James. The people dining were couples and groups. If James was having an assignation it must be with the chef. 

Q smiled to himself.

The fourth day Bond walked as far as the Malfoy Gallery but he didn’t go inside.

Q was getting more and more puzzled.” What on earth was his lover up to.”

That afternoon he ran through all the places James had visited and began to worry in earnest.

It looked as if James was visiting all the places they had been together on their lunchtime walks.

Was he tired of Q and looking for a way to get out of the relationship?

Was he sick? Dying? Q decided to speak to James that night. Anything was better than this awful fear.

That evening James was home first, he had started cooking dinner but had been distracted by a letter.  
He passed it over to Q. Fearing it was from a doctor or a hospital he was relieved to see a solicitors name at the head of the page.

The solicitor had received an offer for the Skyfall estate and wanted to know if Bond would accept it.

“I think I should go back there one last time.”

“Then I shall come with you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes I do. No arguing.”

“Thank you. I would like your company.” And indeed, Q was the perfect companion, seeming to know instinctively when James wanted company or to be alone.

Q decided to wait until after their trip to question Bond about his strange behaviour. 

They flew up on the Friday evening and checked into a hotel before hiring a car to take them the rest of the way.  
They drove through some beautiful countryside but as they neared their destination the landscape became bleaker.  
It was sparsely inhabited, they passed very few houses or villages.

Q could feel the tension radiating from Bond and put a hand on his leg for a second.

Bond started as if he had forgotten Q was there, then turned his head and smiled his thanks.

The estate was barren and empty, the old house burnt and desolate.

They got out of the car and walked the whole area. He turned to Q and said with a sigh.” There is nothing here for me now.”

They walked around the lake to the churchyard. Q had read the report on the death of M and entered the church.

He stood quietly head bowed for a few minutes then joined Bond outside. He was standing looking at his parent’s grave.

Q took James hand and Bond squeezed it gently.” Thank you love, for coming with me.”

He pulled Q into his arms and hugged him tight. An enormous single sob left his throat as he wept for his parents and the small boy he had been. The different life he could have lived.

He held Q and Q held him until he pulled himself together.  
Back at the hotel Q held James in his arms as James talked more than he ever had before.  
Revealing all of himself to his lover. Q listened until he was all done.  
James lifted his head feeling lighter, an enormous weight gone from his shoulders.

“Let’s go home.”

 

Whatever had been troubling Bond for the weeks before his trip to Skyfall, had disappeared on their return.

He was easy in his mind now he knew exactly what to do. All he needed was the perfect place.

007 sat in front of the picture in the gallery. A young man with thick, brown, messy hair, wearing glasses and dressed in a Parka came at sat down beside him.

“What do you see?”

“I see an old warship being saved from the scrapheap by a young man in pyjamas.”

Q smiled. ”What are we doing here James?” 

“I’ve been wanting to ask you a question. I’ve been thinking about it for a while…”

“Yes.”

“I love you and I want to marry you, I understand if it hasn’t crossed your mind.. I mean..”

“Yes.”

“You being so much younger… and why would you want to marry someone like me…”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes.”

James grabbed him then, knocking off his glasses and kissing him. Q’s arms locked around his neck kissing him back.

James slid his arms underneath the Parka and lifted Q off his feet.

Q wrapped his legs round James without a thought and deepened their kiss.

 

“Well that was a first.”

“Never been thrown out of anywhere before?”

“No you?”

“Mm lots of places, but first time for the National Gallery.”

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Next time you propose you should pick somewhere private.”

“Bedroom private enough?”

“Sounds good.”

“You’re still going to accept aren’t you?”

“You’ll have to wait and see 007. It will depend on how you perform in the bedroom”

“Oh I have never had any complaints.” James laughed and caught Q in a crushing embrace “ I love you.”

“Love you too 007.”


End file.
